One Night Stand
by Desha
Summary: The title pretty much says it all... It's a songfic about Reno, told from his date's point of view. :


One Night Stand  
by Desha  
  
Note: Wow... It's been a really long time since I've posted anything... LOL... I hope there's still someone around that wants to read my stuff. ;) Anyway, this is a songfic based around "Leave me Breathless" by The Corrs. 'Tis about Reno, though told from the point of view of some nameless woman. Other than that, the title pretty much says it all. Read/Review, please. :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He haphazardly guided her through the door, hands roaming her body, his supple lips ravaging her own, as the pair stumbled into her apartment, heedless of furniture and anything else that might lay between them and the bedroom. She closed her eyes and let him lead, the fact that he was paying as little attention as she was to their surroundings not mattering in the slightest.  
  
Go on, go on,  
Leave me breathless  
Come on.  
  
Nimble fingers undid the buttons on her blouse, and for just a moment, she felt the chill of cool air on her bare flesh as he shrugged out of his own shirt. But the sensation was quickly replaced by one more pleasant when he pressed his body once more against hers. His hands seemed to be everywhere in the same moment, touching, caressing, and she shivered in pleasure and anticipation.  
  
The daylight's fading slowly,  
But time with you is standing still.  
I'm waiting for you only.  
The slightest touch and I feel weak.  
I cannot lie.  
From you I cannot hide.  
I'm losing the will to try.  
Can't hide it, can't fight it.  
  
She'd known it was only a matter of time. So many of her friends from the office had succumbed to that teasing smirk, that flirting gaze. They all had their night... all had their stories, and she would be no different than they in the morning, but at the moment that didn't matter. He had a reputation... but really it was more than just a reputation. It was a presence - an irresistibility that lingered in his eyes and in his smile and in the mischievous grins he granted to everyone from the receptionists on the first floor to the President himself (or so the rumor went...). Only a matter of time before he got around to her.  
  
So go on, go on,  
Come on,  
Leave me breathless.  
Tempt me, tease me,  
Until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling.  
Make me long for your kiss.  
Go on, go on,  
Yeah, come on.  
  
The cool smoothness of her bedsheets cradled her, and his weight rested gently, but insistently on top of her. She couldn't be sure when exactly they'd finally made it to the bedroom, and the thought was merely fleeting anyway, her mind drawn away from such unimportant things by the lips that kissed their way down her neck and chest, over her abdomen, and lower still. She kept her eyes closed, savoring every moment of it.  
  
And if there's no tomorrow,  
And all we have is here and now,  
I'm happy just to have you.  
You're all the love I need somehow.  
It's like a dream,  
Although I'm not asleep.  
I never want to wake up.  
Don't lose it, don't leave it.  
  
What would her mother think? Wasn't he the kind of man she'd warned her against all her young life? And a moment later she wondered why that thought should suddenly have to intrude... but that reflection, too, was pushed away by the sheer bliss that gathered in her body under the careful ministrations of her bedmate.  
  
So go on, go on,  
Come on,  
Leave me breathless.  
Tempt me, tease me,  
Until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling.  
Make me long for your kiss.  
Go on, go on,  
Yeah, come on.  
  
In an instant, coherent thought was gone from her mind.  
  
I'm not gonna lie.  
From you I cannot hide.  
I've lost my will to try.  
Can't hide it, can't fight it.  
  
And afterward, in the warmth of the sheets, she lingered on the edge of sleep, curled against his body still, her cheek pressed to his chest as she listened to his heartbeat slowing to a more normal pace. She called his name softly in the darkness, but received no reply. And soon enough, sleep claimed her, as well.  
  
So go on, go on,  
Come on,  
Leave me breathless.  
Tempt me, tease me,  
Until I can't deny this  
Loving feeling.  
Make me long for your kiss.  
Go on, go on,  
Come on, leave me breathless.  
Go on, go on,  
Come on, leave me breathless.  
Go on, go on,  
Come on, leave me breathless.  
  
She rolled over slowly, stretching and yawning, reaching out to caress her lover... only to find him gone, his half of the bed empty and cold. She sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest and looking around the room in the early morning sunlight. The weak rays of light that peeked through the window revealed to her no sign that anyone else may have been there the night before. He had already left her, and for some reason that surprised her. She knew it shouldn't have, and yet it did. Her heart had expected him to be there when she awoke, even though her head told her that was foolish, and she forced back a quiet sob of disappointment at his departure, wondering why as she felt her heart breaking.   
  
"Reno..."  
  
Now she had her own story to tell in the breakroom over coffee with the other secretaries and female staff, and she knew that it would be strangely similar to the others she'd heard repeated so many times about Reno of the Turks.  
  
Go on, go on.  
  
*~fin~* 


End file.
